


Spectrum

by marxiumallow (silverspatuler)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, my lame attempt at prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspatuler/pseuds/marxiumallow
Summary: Wang Ziyi saw the world in beautiful minimalist, monochrome colors. He liked the uniformity, he liked the order. He's always been a perfectionist, after all.Until Cai Xukun came crashing into Ziyi's life with his electric blues, his golden yellows, his bright hot pinks, and his blinding, burning red.





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by the f+tm song of the same name :^) im not too good at conveying romance but i hope this is an enjoyable read because i kinda had fun writing it!
> 
> zikun soft hours [OPEN]

Wang Ziyi saw the world in beautiful minimalist, monochrome colors. All the blacks, grays, silvers, beiges, cream whites, off-whites, navy blues, and everything in between. He liked the uniformity, he liked the order. He's always been a perfectionist, after all. And of course that would include perfecting his aesthetic sense.

Ziyi preferred the warm and neutral and analogous colors, the ones that looked good together and blended well with each other. As long as he was looking at the calm and organized palettes that he liked, he was content.

Until Cai Xukun came crashing into Ziyi's life with his electric blues, his golden yellows, his bright hot pinks, and his blinding, burning red.

And Ziyi wanted to love him.

But he feared he would risk everything he's ever worked for. All his beautiful, organized colors, they'd be ruined. Throwing all that away just for one boy wasn't worth it. Even if that boy was this particular one.

So Ziyi kept quiet.

 

-

 

Xukun wanted to love Ziyi. With all his boring and monochromatic colors, Xukun wanted to love him.

But he himself was unfit for someone so perfect. With all his flawless and neat arrangements of uniform color schemes, how could he accept someone like Xukun, whose palette was nothing but a mess of bright and loud neon tints of yellow, red, green, pink, and red, red, red?

A mess. That's what Xukun was. A jumbled mess of too many different colors all muddled into a mosaic of chaos. It was quite confusing, but it was neither unwanted nor unplanned. This is what he wanted the most, he loved the attention, he loved to stand out, more than anything in the world. The more colors he gathered onto himself, the more people would look at him, love him.

Which is why he was so enamored with Ziyi from the very beginning. Ziyi drew people (or at least Xukun) in right away, from the moment he first laid eyes on him, because even with his minimal tones and carefully arranged palettes, in Xukun's eyes, Ziyi shone like a spectrum.

But what if Xukun should taint him?

What if Xukun should undoubtedly stain Ziyi's grand array of beiges and grays? Ruin the masterpiece he'd grown so infatuated with in the first place?

Ziyi would hate him, surely. Even with his kind, monochromatic heart, he'd detest Xukun.

Xukun didn't think it was possible to fall for someone so hard so quickly, but Ziyi had a knack for making him change his mind about a lot of things.

 

-

 

A better part of Ziyi convinces him to make friends with Xukun nevertheless, and right away, just the sight of him was almost enough to blind Ziyi.

With every conversation, with every prolonged stare, Ziyi could feel himself losing more and more of his whites and grays and found them to be replaced by brighter, louder colors. Colors that weren't his. His very soul screamed at the too-bright stains on his organized palette, yet Ziyi himself felt that there was no harm done.

Ziyi enjoyed himself. He found that there was an almost completely hidden side of him that ignored how radiant and stunning and blinding Xukun's colors were.

Change was painful, this much Ziyi knew at least, but he slowly found that he actually sort of liked how the stains looked.

 

-

 

There's something inside Xukun, a small, selfish part of him that's afraid of losing too many colors of his own. The fear of being drained of his brilliant and vibrant tones. It's a fear that lingers whenever he's idle, whenever he's alone, when he's thinking of Ziyi when Ziyi's not there. (All the damn time.) This is a part of himself he doesn't like, because it put Ziyi in a role where Xukun feared him. He didn't want to fear him, he wanted to love him, and he wanted Ziyi to love him back.

But what if he didn't?

That's when Xukun was reduced to a coward, afraid of rejection and the realization that he had given up too much, without ever gaining anything in return.

Spending time with Ziyi was the polar opposite of a waste of time, but Xukun thought that he might be running out of it instead. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i realized i kept switching between 'color' and 'colour' (i use colour but decided on color for this one) and had to go back and make sure they were all the same sdhgjahgkdhfksl
> 
> anyway i hope you, the reader, have enjoyed it so far! it's not over yet, i have at least one more chapter planned to make this into a two-shot, so id be really happy to hear if yall are willing to stick around and stay tuned for it!
> 
> (twt: @pinkberray  
> cc: @marxiumallow)


End file.
